marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lash (Inhuman) (Earth-616)
; formerly the Lor Tribe | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Orollan, Greenland; formerly Jakarta, Indonesia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = No visible irises or pupils | CharRef = | Citizenship = Lor | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Inhuman exposed to the Terrigen Mist | PlaceOfBirth = Orrolan, Greenland | Creators = Matt Fraction; Charles Soule; Joe Madureira | First = Inhuman #1 | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life .]] Born in the hidden Inhuman city of Orollan, Greenland, Lash was one of the few chosen among his generation to receive the gift of Terrigenesis, an honor he believed not every member of his race was due. When King Black Bolt activated a Terrigen Bomb above New York, flooding the world with Terrigen Mist and awakening the powers of Inhuman descendants living among humanity, Lash embarked on a mission to find all the individuals affected, and judge for himself whether they were worthy to live with their new abilities. Nuhumans Making his way to Illinois, he encountered a new Inhuman named Dante, whom he attempted to persuade to join him. Recruiting another NuHuman named Jason in Minnesota, Lash teleported to Orollan. There he explains that Jason and his family were descendants of the Inhumans, and while his family may have died during Terrigenesis, Jason has survived, and will now have a home among his fellow survivors. With their gifts, they can rebuild the city and perform wonders. Lash showed Jason the most sacred space in Orollan, the Terrigenesis chamber. Here, they hoarded the crystals that bestow terrigenesis, that will show the worthy their true form. Lash says Jason must call himself Korvostax now, and introduces him to other NuHumans, who explain that humans have formed mobs and attacked them in their communities, and that Lash blamed Queen Medusa. The New Attilan group teleported to the city looking to capture Lash at the advice of Lineage. Lash told the others that Queen Medusa means to kill them, and urges them to fight. As the battle developed, Jason taps into his powers for the first time, and begins throwing rocks at Gorgon.Lash drew on the energy of a volcanic spring to power energy blasts that he fire randomly into the scrum. Jason is saved from death by Gorgon, who then stuns Lash with a small earth tremor. Talking hold of Lash, Medusa pinned him, then invited Lineage to step forward and tell Lash what he told her. Lineage explains that Black Bolt originally released the Terrigen Cloud because something is coming for the Inhumans, and they need everyone to hold it back. As many hidden bloodlines, from every nation on Earth, united. If they cannot prepare, their species, and maybe humans as well, will be extinct. Medusa gathered the NuHumans, and tells Lash that he can help her, or he can stay away, or he can face defeat. And that Lash can tell Ennilux and the others from her. The Tribe Lash led his new group known as the Tribe who believed in Inhuman supremacy. Together they battled the New Warriors. Lash tried to recruit two more Nuhuman; Iron Cross and Toro from the Invaders. | Powers = Energy Conversion: Lash can convert energy from various sources and subsequently emit it from his palms. His powers are capable of disintegrating a living being. *'Energy Absorption': He can draw the necessary force needed to convert said energy into another energy form for him to use. *'Energy Manipulation': Lash has shown he can control whatever energy he happens to have on hand at the time for a variety of effects beyond just disintegration blasts. **'Energy Shield' | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Disintegration Category:Teleporters Category:Post-Infinity Inhumans Category:Inhumans Category:Lor Category:Inhumans Villains